Many storage networks may implement data replication and/or other redundancy data access techniques for data loss protection and non-disruptive client access. For example, a first storage cluster may comprise a first storage controller configured to provide clients with primary access to data stored within a first storage device and/or other storage devices. A second storage cluster may comprise a second storage controller configured to provide clients with access to data stored within a second storage device (e.g., failover access to replicated data within the second storage device) and/or other storage devices (e.g., primary access to data stored within a third storage device). The first storage controller and the second storage controller may be configured according to a disaster recovery relationship, such that the second storage controller may provide failover access to replicated data that was replicated from the first storage device to the second storage device (e.g., a switchover operation may be performed where the second storage controller assumes ownership of the second storage device and/or other storage devices previously owned by the first storage controller so that the second storage controller may provide clients with failover access to data within such storage devices). Once the first storage controller recovers, a switchback operation may be performed to return ownership of the storage devices back to the first storage controller so that the first storage controller can provide clients with primary access to data within the storage controllers.
In an example where the failure corresponds to a software failure (e.g., a controller panic), the first storage controller may perform a coredump process to dump memory content of the first storage controller into a storage device. The dumped memory content may be extracted, such as extraction of a coredump file, for debugging the software failure. Unfortunately, the second storage controller may not have knowledge of which storage device is used by the coredump process. Thus, when the second storage controller takes ownership of the storage devices of the first storage controller during the switchover operation, the second storage controller may switch ownership of the storage device being used by the coredump process, which can abort the coredump process resulting in a loss of the dumped memory content that could otherwise be used for diagnostics. The second storage controller may wait a set amount of time before performing the switchover to allow the coredump process to complete, however, clients may be unable to access data until after the switchover and thus disruptive client access to data may result. The first storage controller may attempt to send a device identifier of the storage device, used for the coredump process, to the second storage controller, however, the first storage controller may be unable to send the device identifier due to the software failure, unavailability of a network, etc. Thus, either the coredump process is aborted from the switchover or the switchover is delayed thus resulting in disruptive client access to data.